


Seth Rollins Imagine's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short writings based off a single sentance or qoute requested by my followers. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God! you just wanted to drag your nails down his back and tangle your fingers in his hair

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/44791141-seth-rollins-imagines)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist)

You had been crushing on him for a while now and as the weeks went by, it was getting harder and harder for you to control yourself when you were around him. You had unintentionally fallen in love with him and what made it worse was that he already had a girlfriend.

Your eyes lingered on him as he stood a few foot away from you and you blushed a little when he made eye contact with you, and noticed you starring. You silently cursed yourself as he began to walk towards you and you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves as he approached you

"Hey (Y/N) what's up?" Seth asked, smirking playfully at you

God! you just wanted to drag your nails down his back and tangle your fingers in his hair, and it didn't help that he always smelt so good either.

"Um.....nothing really. I'm just hanging around" you replied

"Oh right, I thought you needed something because you've been starring at me for the last couple of minutes" Seth saidboldly

"Have I?" you asked 

"You know you have sweetheart" Seth replied, his smirk grew into a smile and he knew exactly what was going on with you

"Okay so maybe I was" you admitted, deciding to confess your feelings to him once and for all "I like you okay!! and before you say anything, I know you have a girlfriend" you added

"I did have" Seth interrupted

"What?" you asked

Seth took a few more steps towards you and rested his hands on your hips. Your skin tingled from his touch and you couldn't help but stare deep into his chocolate brown eyes as he spoke

"I'm not with her anymore..... Truth is that I've had my eye on someone else for a while now, so I ended things" Seth explained

"Oh yeah, who?'' you asked

''You" he replied kissing you softly on the lips


	2. He ran in the direction of the scream

You and Seth were at home and you were upstairs changing into your pajamas while Seth was downstairs watching TV. As you were getting changed you spotted a massive spider by your bed and you started to scream at the top of your lungs, backing away from it as you freaked out.

Seth jumped up from the couch and ran in the direction of the scream, his mind racing with thoughts of what might of happened. You could hear him coming up the stairs and you ran towards him in a panic

"What's happened, what's wrong?" he asked as you hid behind him

"There's a spider by our bed and it's massive" you whined

Seth let out a sigh and made his way to the bedroom to see what all the fuss was about. He grabbed a glass from the bathroom and caught the spider inside it before carrying it downstairs and letting it go outside. You followed him downstairs and watched as he returned with an empty glass in his hand

"That thing better not make it's way back in here" you said

"Never mind about the damn spider! I thought you were really badly hurt when I heard you scream!!" he said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" you replied wrapping your arms around his waist ''You know how much i hate spiders'' you said as you planted a kiss on his lips "And thank you for getting rid of the spider" you added as you rested your head on his chest


	3. She really couldn't stand his eyes on her

People had warned her about Seth before she had even started dating him, they had told her that he was a heart breaker and that he'd only cheat on her if she got romantically involved with him. But at the time she was too caught up in lust and want to listen to them. Unfortunately they were right, and she became the latest victim of his Infidelity and now her heart was completely broken from his betrayal.

She was sitting in catering eating her lunch when Seth walked in, she felt her stomach twist at the mere sight of him and she stood up, walking over to the bin to discard of the food she still had on her plate. Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite anymore. She couldn't be in the same room as him and she really couldn't stand his eyes on her as she walked past him.

"(Y/N)" Seth whispered,attempting to get her attention

She ignored him and walked towards the exit

"(Y/N) please talk to me" Seth pleaded a little louder

She couldn't speak to him, she couldn't even look at him. He had hurt her, and it was all still to much.


	4. God! He was gorgeous

You were walking down the street, listening to you iPod, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped out of fright and span around to see a tall dark haired man standing behind you with a friendly smile on his face. You smiled back at him and took the earphone's out of your ears

"I'm sorry i scared you, i was calling you but you didn't answer. I didn't see you had earphone's in" he said

"That's alright" you giggled "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah uh do you know if there's a gym around here anywhere? i'm a little lost" he replied

"Yeah, there's a gym about 10 minutes away from here. It's called Hidrosis. It shouldn't be that hard to find, it's a pretty massive building" you said

"Oh thanks, i'll see if i can find it. Could i maybe have your number, you know in case i get lost and need directions?" he asked

You couldn't help but laugh at how cheeky he was being. He was obviously a fit man and there was no way that someone in as good of shape as he was, didn't know where the nearest gym was. He had obviously made up an excuse just to talk to you.

"Sure" you said taking hold of his phone and typing in your digits. If he wasn't so good looking you'd probably avoid giving him your number, but God! he was gorgeous

''Here'' you said as you handed back his phone, smiling as he looked at your name on the screen

"Well, (Y/N) it's nice to meet you, i'm Seth" he said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you too Seth" you replied, shaking his hand before walking off


	5. ''Hate me all you want but, you can't deny how good the sex is''

You rolled over in your bed and stretched your arms out above your head before wrapping one of them around your boyfriend's waist. You rested your head on his chest and smiled smiled as you remembered how perfect the night before was.

"Morning sweetheart" Seth said groggily

"Morning" you said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips

You ran your fingers through his hair and smiled softly at him as you starred deep into his dark brown eyes "I wish we could stay here like this all day" you said

"Me too" Seth replied before suddenly sitting up straight in the bed

"What's wrong?" you asked

"What's the time? the damn alarm clock was supposed to wake me up. I've over slept! I should be at work by now!!" he said panicked as he jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes before gathering up his belongings "I've got to go, I'll have to shower at work. I'll see you in a few days" Seth said as he picked up his car keys

You fell back onto the bed and pouted your lips at him as he looked at you "I fucking hate you sometimes" you said pulling the covers over your head in a sulk

Seth walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back off you, pulling you into his arms

"Hate me all you want but, you can't deny how good the sex is" he replied

You couldn't help but laugh at his comment but, you were still annoyed that he was leaving you all by yourself again. "But I'll miss you" you said, kissing him softly on the lips

"And i'll miss you too but I'll be back before you even know it" he said, kissing you back before walking out the door 


	6. ''Is there a reason your naked in my bed?''

''So you know (Y/N)'s birthday is coming up in a few days right?'' Dean asked, looking over to Seth who was sat next to Roman in the RV they all shared

''Yeah why?'' Seth asked

''Have you even got her a present yet?'' Dean asked, his voice laced with mischief as he spoke

''No. I don't know what to get her, I mean she's really hard to buy for and she's pretty much got everything should could ever want or need anyway so....'' Seth said

''Well.....i know _one_ thing she hasn't got'' Dean replied, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke

There was something in Dean's voice that implied that what he had in mind was anything but PG and judging by the wink he threw Roman's way, they had both been planning whatever this was for a while.

''What?'' Seth asked noticing there little gesture

[A few days later]

You swiped your room key and opened the door to your Hotel Room, completely unprepared for what was waiting for you on the other side

''Hey (Y/N) Happy Birthday sweetheart!!''

Seth was in your bed and he appeared to be completely naked with just a thin sheet covering his body.

''Wh-w how did you. I-s Is there a reason your naked in my bed?'' you asked as you starred at him in amazement

''This is your Birthday present'' Seth replied matter-of-factly

''But.....how did you.....i never'' you stuttered not really knowing what to do with yourself

''How did I know you liked me?'' Seth asked completing your sentence for you

You nodded your head at him and dropped your bags onto the floor, your eyes still fixed on the amazingly sight in front of you

''Well, a few days ago Roman and Dean told me that you had a thing for me and I hadn't got you anything for your birthday so..........here I am, I am your present'' Seth said with a smile

You never replied to him verbally and after a few seconds you made your way over to the bed and sat down beside him

''And i'm yours to keep if you want'' Seth added

''Well'' you said as you smiled at him ''How could i refuse an offer like that!!''


	7. ''God, I need you so much right now''

You were barely inside the door and Seth's lips were already on yours, his tongue exploring your mouth as his hands caressed your body, his fingers desperately tugging at your dress. You both stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom, your lips only parting for a moment as you both undressed, his hands expertly unclasping your bra as you cupped him through his boxers.

His moans were enough to send you over the edge and you clawed at his back as you felt the soft texture of the bed sheets come in contact with your back. Seth's lips slowly descending down your body as his erection rubbed up against your thigh. You pooled at his touch and you were more than ready for him by the time he finally reached your womanhood. His strong hands tearing your underwear off in seconds.

''God I need you _so_ much right now'' he gasped as he positioned himself at your entrance, your skin blazing with desire

''Take me then'' you replied


	8. Her kiss tasted like tears

The text simply read

_She's gone Seth, she's gone_

He knew exactly what this meant and he dropped everything and jumped into his car, eager to be by his girlfriends side. She needed him more than ever right now and he wasn't going to let her be by herself at a time like this.

''(Y/N) I'm home sweetheart'' Seth shouted, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the house he shared with his girlfriend of 5 years. Seth searched the house for her but when he got no response and he let out a sigh of both sadness and relief when he found her curled up in a ball on their bed.

''(Y/N)?'' Seth whispered She sat up and held out her arms to him, her eyes puffy and red, tears pouring freely down her cheeks 

''Oh sweetheart come here'' Seth said walking over to her and throwing his arms around her

(Y/N)'s mother had been terminally ill for months now and although (Y/N) had mentally prepared herself for the inevitable, she was still understandably devastated by the news that her mother had passed away. Seth held her close to him and rocked her back and forth as he attempted to comfort her, he wiped away the tears from her cheek with his finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her kiss tasted like tears and it was breaking Seth's heart to see the woman he loved completely broken like this.

''Let it all out baby'' Seth soothed his arms wrapping around her tightly as she sobbed in his arms, her body shaking as it pressed up against him Seth encouraged her to lay down and he wrapped her in a blanket and laid down beside her, holding her close to him until she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	9. ''Promise me you'll stay''

Only moments earlier you had been wheeled out of the arena on a stretcher, WWE medics attending to you after you fell badly on your leg. Your fellow employees offering there encouragements as you were pushed through the backstage area. The pain sending shock waves through your body as you were placed in the back of an ambulance. You were terrified and wanted Seth but everything was happening so fast...........

\-----------------------------------------

''Where is she? someone tell me where she is!!'' Seth demanded, he was angry with panic and was frantically searching for you backstage as his co-workers attempted to calm him down. He had a match that night but all he could think about right now was your well being

''Seth you need to calm down, you've got a match tonight!!'' Triple H's stern voice stopped Seth dead in his tracks and he squared up to his senior before taking a deep breath to calm himself down

''Look hunter I know I have a match tonight but (Y/N)'s hurt and I won't be able to even think straight until I know she's alright'' Seth explained, the strain on his face clear to see as he spoke

Hunter took a moment to consider Seth's words and he offered him a slight smile as he placed a hand on his shoulder ''Go to her. The ambulance is in the car park, your match can wait until next week'' Hunter said, his hand squeezing Seth's shoulder slightly

''Thank you'' Seth mumbled as he rushed to your side

\-----------------------------------------

''(Y/N)?'' You heard Seth's voice calling out to you and you tried to shout back to him but your body failed you ''(Y/N)?'' Seth uttered as he climbed into the ambulance

''Seth'' you managed, your voice shaking slightly as your boyfriend took hold of your hand and sat down beside you in the ambulance

''Oh baby, I saw it all happen on the monitor backstage and I was sick with worry'' Seth confessed

''Promise me you'll stay'' you whispered

''Of course I will baby, I'm not going anywhere'' Seth replied leaving a soft kiss on your forehead as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital


	10. It cracked and shattered - and with it, so did her heart

She wrapped her arms around Seth as they waited for their cue backstage, he was about to have a match with Dean Ambrose and she was more than a little worried by the ''extreme rules'' stipulation that was attached to it. Dean had spent several years in a hardcore wrestling environment and she knew that he wouldn't hold back from putting Seth through all kinds of pain.

''Everything's gonna be alright sweetheart. Don't worry'' Seth said kissing his girlfriend on the head as he sensed her anxiety ''You don't have to come out there with me if you don't want to'' he added

''No. I want to'' She said shaking her head at him

\-----------------------------------------

Her eyes widened as they settled on Dean, as he pulled a table out from underneath the ring, this wasn't a normal table, this one had a glass top and she gulped as he pushed it into the ring and dragged Seth onto it. She desperately screamed out to him, trying her best to get Seth's attention, but it was no good, he was out cold as Dean climbed his way up to the top turnbuckle and gestured to the crowd before jumping off and landing on Seth.

The table crumbled. It cracked and shattered - and with it, so did her heart. The glass had pierced through Seth's skin and Dean had a sinister grin on his face as he pinned him for the 3 count. If she had been able to think straight then she wouldn't have jumped into the ring, she was putting her self in danger as she knelt down beside Seth but all she cared about was her boyfriends well being. As she checked on him she was completely unaware of Dean standing behind her, watching her with a sick smile on his face.

 

 

 


	11. ''I think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified''

She had watched him make his way through one girl after another, using them and the leaving them. She had seen him at his best and she had seen him at his worst and through it all she had stuck by his side, been his devoted friend, but lately things had changed.  She had distanced herself from him, fearing that she would become 'just another girl' if she told him how she truly felt.  She loved him and she was terrified!

''(Y/N)!! WAIT UP'' her eyes closed shut as she heard Seth calling out to her, she was walking through the backstage area and she was praying that he would just leave her alone as she walked a little faster to get away from him

''(Y/N)!!!!''' Seth yelled, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around to look at him. She had tears in her eyes and his face dropped when he noticed how distressed she looked ''What's wrong? why didn't you stop?'' He asked

Words failed her and she just shook her head at him as tears fell down her face ''Talk to me (Y/N) please'' Seth pleaded as he wiped away the fallen tears from her cheek. Her eyes shut as he touched her and she stuttered over her words 

''I-I think I-I'm in love with you and I-I'm terrified'' She confessed

Seth pulled her into his arms and held her close to him as he took a moment to consider why she was so afraid to love him


	12. "I'd do anything for you"

You made your way backstage, limping slightly as you clung onto Seth, his arm holding you up as he helped you get to your locker room. You had just been attacked by Bray Wyatt during your match against Nikki Bella and Seth had ran out to the ring to help you

"I really think you should see a medic (Y/N)" Seth urged as he helped you into the room and sat you down onto a bench

you shook your head "I'll be fine. It's probably just sprained or something''

"(Y/N) you can hardly walk!!" Seth said as he took your wrestling boot off and examined your right ankle ''If you're not going to go to the medical room then can you at least let me try and tend to it?"

"Okay then" you said, giving in to him, his puppy dog eyes got you every time and you winched slightly as he grabbed and ice pack and pressed it up against your bruised skin "Thank you......for everything" you added

Seth looked up at you with a smile "I'd do anything for you"


	13. ''I just wanted you to know i love you''

Seth had been trying to talk to you for days but every time he tried you were either in the middle of something or it was just the wrong time

"(Y/N)!!" Seth yelled as you passed him in the corridor on your way to your locker room

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now Seth'' you replied as you continued to walk ''I've got to get changed and then go and do an interview"

"Just give me one second" Seth said as he caught up with you "I've been trying to talk to you for days now and I want you to know something, and it can't wait any longer''

''Okay" you replied, standing still

Seth took a deep breath and grabbed hold of your hand, looking into your eyes as the words he'd wanted to say for so long finally left his mouth "I just wanted you to know.....I love you"

 


	14. ''Are you ashamed of me, Seth? Wow''

You were sat backstage, watching Seth on the TV screen in front of you as he was being interviewed for a local talk show. The topic of his personal life came up and you listened eagerly, anxious to hear what he was going to say about you

''So Seth, tell me about this mystery woman you've been seen with lately, I believe her name is (Y/N). Is she your girlfriend? The interviewer asked

Seth took a few seconds to consider his answer. ''No no no, me and (Y/N) are just friends that's all'' Seth replied

Your heart dropped, you felt so rejected and tears started to well up in your eyes 

''Hey sweetheart, ready to go?'' Seth asked as he made his way into the room you were in a few minutes later

''Are you ashamed of me, Seth?'' you asked

When he didn't respond straight away to you stood up and made your way past him ''Wow'' you muttered as you left the room


	15. ''I'm in love with you''

You had only been dating Seth for a few months and you'd be lying if you said that his fan girl's didn't get to you. They had somehow found out about you and Seth's relationship and ever since, you had been bombarded with messages through all your social media accounts; none of them pleasant.

It was one of the reason's why Seth wanted to keep your relationship as private as possible. And now you understood why, in this social media age it was almost impossible to keep anything private.

''What's up sweetheart?'' Seth asked as he got out of the shower, seeing you slumped on the bed, looking at your laptop.

''I'm getting some pretty nasty messages from some of your fans'' you confessed, your eyes getting teary as you scanned over the newest messages

Seth sighed as he walked over to you, shutting the lid on the laptop ''Listen baby. I know it's hard but you can't let what people say get you down'' he said ''Do you love me?''

''Off course i do'' you replied without hesitation 

''And I'm in love with you! and that's all that should matter'' Seth replied

 


	16. ''Are you breaking up with me over my age, Seth? I can't believe this.....i thought you loved me''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to do a One Shot based off this Imagine. You can find it under the Seth Rollins One Shots, it's called Age Gap Love

''Can I talk to you for a second (Y/N)?'' you boyfriend of 6 months asks you

''Sure'' you say with a smile as you join him on the couch. You had been staying at his house for a few days now 

''(Y/N) you're a really nice girl and we've had a pretty good thing going for the last couple of months........but I just don't think we can work out in the long run. You are so young compared to me and I-''

''Are you breaking up with me over my age, Seth? I can't believe this!!'' you said, anger quickly getting the better of you ''I thought you told me that age was nothing but a number and that age shouldn't matter when love was concerned? Was everything you told me just a lie? Was I just a bit of fun to you or something?'' you asked

''No I do really care about you. It's just that our priorities in life are so different and i -''

''You know what Seth. I don't wanna hear your excused. Just leave me alone'' you said 

You quickly packed your suitcase, ignoring all his attempts to stop you as you left his house. 


	17. ''Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up..knowing it should have been you and what's sad is i love her but i'm falling for you''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: "You Make Me Wanna" by Usher

You and Seth's were best friends, you had even introduced him to his current girlfriend. He would come to you for advice about her sometimes, and you  would often suggest things he could do to impress her. He would confide in you when he and his girlfriend were having problems and you would listen to him and help him in anyway you could. You were always on the end of the phone when he needed you but then one day he suddenly stopped calling. Months went by with nothing, you hardly even saw him at all. At first you had put it down to him just being busy and didn't think any more about it; but you missed him.

You got up and got dressed ready for work, gathering everything you needed for the day as you left the house. You closed the door and started searching you handbag for you car keys as you slowly made you way over to your car.

''(Y/N)!'' A voice you recognized stopped you in your tracks and you looked up to see Seth running towards you

''Seth!!.....what are you doing here?'' you asked, shocked to see him

''I needed to talk to you and it needed to be face to face. Have you got a minute?'' he asked

''I've got to get to work but I can spare 5 minutes'' you replied

''Great. That's all I need'' Seth said as you turned around and made your way back inside your house, leading the way

You had barely shut the door before Seth's lips were crashing against yours, his hands grabbing hold of you tightly as he kissed you passionately

''Seth....Where did.....What is.....''

''I know this is bad but I love you (Y/N). You make me want to leave her and start a new relationship with you'' Seth explained ''When I go home at night and lay my head down, all I can think about is you. This is what you do to me and..... now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up knowing it should've been you and whats sad is I love her but I'm falling for you. I don't know what to do (Y/N) I tried, I tried to fight it but the feelings are just to strong'' Seth confessed

He was right. Right about everything. 

''Shut up and kiss me you goof'' you replied with a smile


	18. ''So go ahead and get gone. Call up that chick and see if's she's home''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce

"Please don't do this (Y/N) I love you!!" Seth pleaded. His hands cupping your face as he desperately attempted to look you in the eye

He had just been busted, you had found out that he had been cheating on you and you had just thrown him out the house you shared "It's too late. Just leave" you replied, your voice a whisper as a tear fell down your cheek

"Fine!! but your never get another man like me. Your regret this (Y/N)" Seth raged, his anger seemingly coming from nowhere

"Ha! don't kid yourself sweetie, I could have another you in a minute" you yelled "In fact lying, cheating scumbags like you are two a penny. So please don't for one second get to thinking you're irreplaceable" you snapped

Seth didn't answer you and made his way towards his car, throwing his suitcase full of clothes into the trunk with a load bang

"Yeah that's right...... go ahead and get gone. And call up that chick and see if she's home" you yelled as he got into the drivers seat and shut the door behind him

You watched him leave, throwing your middle finger up at him as his car pulled out of the driveway and sped away


	19. ''Here i am. So don't leave me stranded on the end of the line, hanging on the edge of a lie. I've been torn apart so many times, i've been hurt so many times. So be careful and be kind''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: "Somebody Already Broke My Heart" by Sade

Seth had been pursuing you for months, showering you with expensive gifts and doing everything in his power to make you go out with him, but you had been hurt, your heart had been broken by your last boyfriend and you were reluctant to get into another relationship while you were still so broken. You liked Seth and you wanted to give him a chance; but your heart was guarded and you needed time to heal.

"(Y/N) wait up!!"

You heard Seth call to you from a few feet away and you stood still, turning around to him and offering him a weak smile. You were getting ready to leave the arena and head to your Hotel room when he had caught up with you in the car park.

"What do you want Seth?" you asked, sounding more negative than you intended to

"I just want to ask you something" Seth replied looking a little hurt

"Alright" you said

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Seth's question hit you like a ton of bricks, his voice sad 

"I've been hurt Seth'' you admitted ''I'm damaged. My heart has been broken and I'm not sure if I can open myself up to love again'' 

"(Y/N) you have to know that I'd never hurt you'' Seth replied ''I think your special and I want to get to know you better, be your friend and maybe even one day be more than just your friend. I'll do whatever it takes to make you trust me and I will wait for you for as long as you need me too. I know your worth the wait and I want to be the one to repair your heart again''

"Okay" you said with a steady nod of your head "Here I am. So don't leave me stranded on the end of a line, hanging on the edge of a lie.'' you said ''I've been torn apart so many times, I've been hurt so many times before. So be careful with me okay?'' you said walking over to your car, leaving Seth standing there to think about what you had said. 


	20. Instant Attraction

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by ashleyh28:**

—————————————————————

It all started when he liked one of your photos and you didn't think much of it, figuring that it was just another fake account run by a fan, but then he started following you and that's when things really started to get interesting.

_Has anyone ever told you how truly beautiful you are?_

Was his first message and it made your stomach flutter. You quickly re-payed the favor, liking a few of his photos before replying to him with a message of your own

_You're not too bad yourself handsome ;-P_

You eagerly awaited his response, checking you phone every few moments for an update until it finally came a few hours later

 _So you think I'm handsome? ;-)_  

His response brought a smile to your face and before you knew it you were flirting back and forth over Instagram. Who he was temporarily slipped your mind and within a few weeks he had invited you to Raw, offering to pay for your tickets and accommodation in exchange for you meeting up with him backstage. You weren't sure if you should or not, it was completely crazy and you hardly knew him, not the real him anyway, the only part of him you knew was the character he portrayed on TV and you started to have doubts about weather or not this was a good idea.

It was weeks since his message and you were still debating over your answer when you're phoned buzzed, your interest peeking when you saw it was a new message from Seth

 _Hi Ashley. Um I hope I didn't freak you out or anything when I asked you to fly out and meet up with me. If I came on too strong then I'm really sorry, I just really like you and would love to meet you in person. If you don't want to then that's fine and I totally understand but please just speak to me :-(_  

Now you felt bad. You're lack of response had worried him and now you had no choice but to reply to him

_Hi Seth. I'm sorry I worried you and to be honest with you your invite did freak me out a little, not because of you but because of my own insecurities. If you would still have me, I would be more than happy to meet up with you :-D_

It was time to bite the bullet. If you didn't meet up with him then you would only spend the rest of you life wondering what if. It was now or never and you weren't about to turn back now


	21. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”

He didn’t do commitment. After several failed relationships and messy break-up’s he had decided against it, but you cared about him a lot and wanted more than he was giving you. For two years now you had been closely associated, both romantically and sexually involved, and you were tired of feeling like nothing more than a fuck buddy. You had tried to speak to him about it but every time you did he would either change the subject or leave the room. 

So far you had let him get away with it, but enough was enough

“Do I mean anything to you?” you asked one night while you and Seth were settling down for the night in your shared Hotel Room

“Please don’t start this again (Y/N)” Seth whined

“I just want to know why it’s so hard for you to love me back” you replied

“I’m not getting into this right now” Seth argued

“Then when are you going to because I’ve had enough Seth, I can’t keep going on like this, I need-

’‘You worry to much” Seth interrupted as he got out of bed 

“And you only care about yourself” you countered, growing angry

“You’re over-thinking things. This really isn’t as big of a deal as your making it out to be” Seth mumbled

“Your an ass” you replied “And your selfish. Have you ever stopped to think-”

“I’ll only end up hurting you” Seth said, interrupting you again

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!” you yelled as you watched him make his way over to the door “And stop making excuses for your shitty behavior. Have you ever thought about what I want?” you asked

Seth stood still and turned around to look at you “I don’t want to lose you (Y/N)” He admitted “And if I get close to you, I’ll end up losing you, just like I have with every other woman I’ve ever loved’' 

You sighed and got out of bed, making your way over to him ’'Just because all your other relationships ended badly, it doesn’t mean ours will” you pointed out “Can’t we at least try?”

“Okay” Seth replied “We can try”

You threw your arms around him, resting your head on his chest “Thank you” you whispered as he wrapped his arms around you


	22. “I could punch you right now.”

You understood that he was excited to be back in the ring after seven months of being out of action, but you hated how reckless he was being recently, seemingly putting himself in harms way as he leaped off the top of the turnbuckles and put unnecessary strain on his weakened knee. 

“I could punch you right now” you said as Seth entered his locker room where you were waiting for him

“Well hello to you too” he replied with a slight laugh

You starred at him, displeased “How can you be so reckless after everything that’s happened?” you asked

“Babe my knee’s fine now, stop worrying so much” he replied as he placed a kiss on your cheek

“I know but it’s never gonna be the same as it was before your injury. I just don’t want anything to happen to you again” you argued

Seth let out a sigh, he knew you meant well but he also knew his body better than anyone and he knew how hard to push himself and when to hold back 

“I know what I’m doing okay?” he answered as he wrapped his arms around you “Don’t worry so much’‘ 

’'Can’t help it” you replied “I love you”

“Love you too babe and I appreciate your concern” he whispered “And I promise I’ll be more careful from now on” he added as he kissed you on the forehead

‘’Good match by the way’’ you said starring up at him with a smile


	23. “It’s official the World Heavyweight Champion and the Women’s champ are dating.”

You usually enjoyed reading gossip websites, it was fun, even if the ‘news’ wasn’t always 100 true, but as you sat there on the bed of your shared hotel room, one article in particular caught your eye.

BREAKING NEWS: It’s official. WWE World Heavyweight Champion and the Women’s Champion are dating!!

“Seth!!” you yelled as your eyes fixed on a photo below the headline of you and Seth arriving at a house show, holding hands.

“What’s up?” Seth asked as he emerged from the bathroom

“Check this out” you said, handing him your phone

“Ha” Seth said, smiling as he handed back your phone “Took them long enough”

“How come your so pleased about this?” you huffed as your eyes scanned over the rest of the article

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Seth replied

“You do realize we’re gonna be hounded now right?” you pointed out “Our every move is going to be scrutinized, I’m gonna get death threats from all your female fans, i’m probably never going to be able to leave the house alone again!!”

“Babe don’t you think your overreacting slightly?” Seth asked, amazement clear in his voice

“Maybe but it doesn’t change the fact that everything changes now” you sighed “I liked it when our relationship was secret. It was special”

“Well that doesn’t have to change. The way I feel about you doesn’t change just because of some article” Seth stated as he sat down beside you on the bed

“I guess” you mumbled as you looked at him 

“Don’t worry so much babe, your get wrinkles” Seth teased as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him

“You’ll get wrinkles before me old man” you countered 

“Oi! Who are you calling old man?” Seth asked as he began to tickle you

“You!!” you replied as you wiggled around, trying your best to get away from him


	24. 'You can shove that title up your ass''

[Monday Night Raw]

Being champion was all he talked about, his next title defense; all he focused on. You understood that being champion was an exciting time, but you also couldn’t help but feel a little neglected by his behavior.

“I still haven’t got the plates changed, and I’ve got a title defense next week”

You rolled your eyes as Seth stepped into the room with Joey Mercury close behind him, huffing as he didn’t even acknowledge your presence. He had agreed to take you out after Raw, and you had been waiting for him for nearly and hour. 

“Oh and WWE want me to do a photoshoot with the Championship as well, so I’m gonna have to try and squeeze that in somehow”

You stood up and gathered up your things. You couldn’t take anymore. He had been acting like this for weeks now, and through several title defenses, loses and wins you had stuck by him, despite your unhappiness. 

“(Y/N) babe, I didn’t see you there. Where you going?’‘ 

Seth’s voice stopped you before you could leave the room and you turned around to face him, upset clear on your face

’'Um Joey could you give us a minute?” Seth asked as he took in your expression

“Sure. I’ll uh, catch up with you later” Joey replied as he left the room

“What’s wrong?” Seth asked as he took a step towards you, attempting to wrap his arm around your waist

“Are you really that blind?” You replied as you stepped away from him “Or just that ignorant?”

“I don’t understand” Seth stated, looking confused

“Off course you don’t. Because all you care about is that damn title” you replied, your voice harsh “Ever since you won that title back, I might as well not exist”

“Come on babe that’s not true” Seth argued “You know I love you”

“But who do you love more Seth?. That Title or me?” You asked as you pointed at the Championship in his hand

“Oh now your just being ridiculous-”

“Ridiculous!!” you interrupted, seething with anger “I’m being ridiculous!? You’re the one that thinks more of his title than he does of his girlfriend”

“You’re being unreasonable, just listen to me-”

“No. I’ve done my waiting and my listening, I’m outta here” you argued as you turned towards the door. “Oh and Seth?’' 

’'Hm?” Seth hummed, sadness obvious on his face

“You can shove that title up your ass”

You left the room and slammed the door behind you, leaving Seth alone to think about his behavior. 


End file.
